the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:FairyTailLover01/Fairy Tail Fanfiction (OC heavy so bewareee)
ENJOYYYYYYY Yas. Plot:Alyssa or ‘Aly’ is a kind of new member to the Fairy Tail Guild, but only knows the members of Team Natsu and the super new girl, Daisy. She has an ancient magic called “Sight Magic” Which will be explained more in the story, while Daisy is the “Nature Dragon Slayer”. Let’s begin the story. 'Chapter 1' Aly’s POV “Hey! Can I sit down here?” Daisy asks. “Sure, I don’t mind” I say, ignoring eye contact from her. Daisy sits down and after a minute of silence she sighs. “Something wrong, Daisy?” I ask. “Oh… it’s just… well…” Daisy says. After sighing she continues to talk. “Before joining this guild, I also looked into the Lamia Scale guild and met this guy named ‘Lyon’… I haven’t seen him since and I kinda feel bad about it…” “You miss him don’t you?” I ask giggling. “No- okay well maybe…” Daisy says. “Well I mean… we could visit them…” I say. “Real- I mean… cool…” Daisy says. I giggle a bit and gesture for her to follow me. I go up to Mira and tell her that we’re leaving to visit the Lamia Scale Guild Hall and we head off. The whole way is silent, but I can tell she’s excited. I giggle a bit, realizing we might be there for a while. We get there and once we walk in I see out of the corner of my eye Daisy and Lyon hugging. Wow, they’ve only met once and they’re this good of friends? Well anyways the two of them sit down and I wanna give them some privacy, so I sit at another table alone. I sigh and start to hum a song called “Snow Fairy” and stare at my feet. Then I hear somebody hum it and I glance up while making sure not to make direct eye contact with anybody. “Snowing, keep going… be honest… keep smiling…” They sing. I glance up to see a guy with black hair and glasses on and they sit down across from me. “Hey, you new here?” He asks. “Um… sorta… I’m not a member of this Guild… I’m just visiting with my friend…” I say, shyly. “Oh, well welcome anyways!” He says. I smile and look back down at my hands, not wanting to hurt anybody around me. I can feel the boy staring at me. I look at him out of the corner of my eyes, without giving direct eye contact… gosh that boy is cute. I stay quiet until he breaks the silence. “So, what Guild are you at? If any of course…” He asks. “Oh… Fairy Tail…” I say. “Really… that’s like… the best of the best, right? I wanted to go there, but I just knew that I wouldn’t be powerful enough to go there, so I settled for Lamia Scale” He says. I want to glance, but I don’t and stay quiet. The silence stands for a minute or two “So assuming by your lack of eye contact with anybody and by the unnatural color of your eyes, you have Sight Magic?” He asks. “Wha- you know about it?” I ask. “Yeah, and you can look at me. I’m borderline blind and I can just take my glasses off, you won’t do anything to me” He says. I hear his glasses get placed on the table and glance up at him. He just smiles and waves at me, and I smile, nervously. “See? No harm done!” He says, laughing. “Well, you’re the first person I’ve had eye contact with without hurting or freezing… in years…” I say, scratching the back of my neck nervously. “I’m Nate by the way…” He says. “Alyssa, but you can call me Aly” I say. “So I’m assuming you’re not really used to the whole “Eye Contact” thing…” Nate says. “Nope… I really don’t even remember the last time I had eye contact with somebody without hurting them in any way…” I say. “I understand…” Nate says, getting up. He walks over to my side of the table and looks at my scars next to my eyes. He squints, since he doesn’t have his glasses on, and sees the Japanese symbol for “Fire” in scar form, which is next to my right eye. Then he walks over to my left eye and does the same to see the Japanese symbol for “Light” in scar form next to my left eye. “Fire and Light…” He says. “Yeah… I still remember when it happened as well…” I say. “It couldn’t have been fun, could it?” He asks. “Nope, not one bit… torturous to be honest” I say. I’m still in awe of all of this. I mean, he knows about Sight Magic, he knows how it works, he know how it’s earned, and it doesn’t affect him without his glasses on? I guess I just thought nobody knew about it… I start to curl my hair around my finger as awkward silence emerges. I glance over and see Lyon and Daisy laughing away. I smile. I’m happy that she got to see him again. “I’m just curious, since I do a lot of researching on ancient magic like yours, how many abilities do you have?” He asks. “A lot… in fact I don’t think that in the past ten or so years I’ve found out about all of them yet…” I say. “Well, how many do you know about as of right now?” He asks. “Well, there’s learner, which kinda just happens when you look into somebody’s eyes and they see you clearly. You learn their name, their magic, and pretty much everything about them” I say. “Ahh, so that’s the basic power” He says. I nod and smile at him. I feel like I can actually look at somebody without putting them in danger. “Well, it does come with a cost though… when you use learn another ability called freeze comes in. It doesn’t actually ‘freeze’ them like with ice, but it freezes them where they’re standing or in mid air. My eyes turn a bluish color then. I can actually use the ability whenever I want to as well, so I don’t ''have ''to use learner when doing so” I say, sighing a bit. “So I’m assuming that’s why you don’t look at people directly?” He asks. “Yeah… I just don’t wanna hurt anybody… and the only way to unfreeze them is dangerous as well. I have to use my burning powers, so I guess you could kinda consider freezing them as ice, but without the coldness or ice… if that makes any sense. My eyes turn red and whoever I look in the eyes and they see me clearly will get burned, and if I glance at somebody frozen quick enough I unfreeze them, I just have to be careful not to burn them” I say. “So is that all you know about as of right now of your powers?” He asks. “Yeah, but I know there are more abilities… I can feel it…” I say looking at my hands again. I feel a tap on the shoulder and glance behind me and see Daisy’s there behind me. “Hey, whenever you’re ready- oh wait…” Daisy says. “Hey, I’ll be right there” I say. “Actually, if I can just talk to you for a minute…” She says. I look over at Nate and gesture “sorry” and he just smiles at me and waves. Daisy grabs my hand and starts to drag me outside but we don’t go very far from the Guild Hall. I just stare at my feet the whole time. “I’m just super confused right now…” “What are you confused about?” I ask. “You looked that boy right in the eyes. How did he not get hurt?” She asks. “He’s borderline blind… when he doesn’t have his glasses on my powers just don’t affect him…” I say rubbing the back of my neck. “Aww, you finally found somebody you can look right at and not hurt!” She says, and I can tell she’s not trying to be mean. “Yeah… we can head home if you want though” I say. “Well now I feel bad…” She says. “No reason to feel bad…” I say. “Eh, we can stay a few more minutes if you want” She says, dragging me back in. She waves Lyon over and they hug, again. Gosh… it’s only been a minute and they’re acting like it’s been forever. I walk back over to Nate and sit down across from him and smile. “Ay, you didn’t have to go!” Nate says giggling. “Nope, I got a few more minutes…” I say with a big smile on my face. “You know the bad thing is I feel like I’ve gotten to know you really well in the past ten or so minutes. I kinda don’t want you to leave” He says. “I don’t wanna leave either! But we have to do what we have to do at our Guilds…” I say sighing. “Yeah, you got into the best Guild out there!” Nate says. “Well, I don’t know if I’d go ''that ''far…” I say. “But it ''is ''the best Guild! There are some bad things heard from it, but all Guilds get some bad publicity!” He says. “Again, there are some great Guilds out there. I might go far enough to say it’s one of the best, but I don’t know if I’d say it’s the best. To be honest, there probably isn’t just one best…” I say. “Whatever you say, it’s a powerful Guild and that’s one thing I can definitely say without lying” He says. I giggle and Nate and I talk for the next what feels like hour, but by the time Daisy comes over to stop me, we both look outside and realize that it’s nighttime already! We both freak out a bit and part ways to start heading home and the Lamia Scale Guild is about to send everyone home itself. I walk home, again, simply staring at my feet until I hear two people fighting each other. I look up to see a big guy fighting a little guy, which doesn’t seem very fair. The little guy looks like he’s not even trying to fight back, but the big guy doesn’t care and continues to fight him. I walk over to them, trying not to be too noticeable and realize that the “little guy” is Nate. Category:Blog posts